


Take My Breath Away

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Because truth, CEO Wonho, Choking, Hair Pulling, Hyungwon is Hoseok's baby boy, Hyungwon's a little brat, M/M, Mirrors, Model Hyungwon, Office Sex, Smut, Some Christmas fun, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Hyungwon likes having fun, and he likes getting his way too, even if Hoseok's at work.





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mxxxmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mxxxmas2018) collection. 



Nails digging deep into the bed sheets, knuckles turning white against the force. His eyes trained on the mirror off to the side, the mirror capturing every little thing. He wants to see everything, too. 

A string of curses and moans behind him break his little trance there, pulling him back to reality with a deep moan muffled as he buries his face further in the bed. 

“Like the sight?” the voice behind him, Hoseok, groans while making sure he goes slow. Slow, but so fucking deep. Hyungwon’s barely still on his knees if it wasn’t for the pillow between his legs making sure that every thrust from Hoseok, no matter how slow, ensured that his dick rubbed right against the pillow. God, he is not gonna last. Hoseok has one hand holding Hyungwon in place by his waist, and the other ghosting down his back and keeping it into an arch. 

Hyungwon’s almost certain Hoseok has the mirror there on purpose. A mirror facing the bed from the side that’s tall enough and wide enough to be able to see everything. Hyungwon swears it’s on purpose and it really works cause he just can’t look at away. The sight of Hoseok fucking into him with the most perfect rhythm, seeing his own body twitching and writhing, knees shaking, and all that combined with actually _feeling_ the way Hoseok fucks him, nice and deep and thorough, and his dick rubbing against the pillow with every thrust has him being thrown right over the edge just constantly. Over and over again, he just feels like he’s breaking apart.

He’s close, so so very close.

It’s when he feels Hoseok start to lose that rhythm, pace switching up every now and then and just hear that hint of desperation in his voice, that he’s just so sure he’s not gonna make it. He starts to move his hips in time with Hoseok, or at least he tries to but Hoseok pulls out just as he attempts to. Hyungwon’s left with nothing but a desperate ache to just release already and be fucked again. He can’t just be left like this. All while Hoseok is in a desperate state himself, hand wrapped around his dick, getting himself off and spilling onto the sheets.

God the way he moans out like that, deep groans from the back of his throat, that alone has Hyungwon moaning himself. He loves the sounds Hoseok makes.

It’s just when Hyungwon’s about to finally let go of the death grip he has on the sheets beneath him and beg Hoseok like his life depends on it that he’s finally given exactly what he needs. “Now for you, baby,” Hoseok breathes out, shaky. Yanking Hyungwon closer to him by his waist, he reaches a quick hand between his trembling legs to his dick. He knows how badly Hyungwon wants to come already, and yet he still teases the head, thumbing over it slowly, gently, _too_ slowly and gently. 

“Fucking _please_...” Hyungwon moans out with what even sounds like a whine from how damn frustrating Hoseok can be sometimes. At least it makes Hoseok just finally give him what he wants, pumping his length and just giving a few squeezes as Hyungwon comes at last, staining the pillow and sheets and Hoseok’s hand as well, all while Hyungwon’s whole body just tenses and all his strength goes into his hands pulling at the bedsheets and his moan comes out into a little drowned scream with Hoseok’s name rolling off somewhere between.

Hyungwon’s almost completely unable to move for quite a while, Hoseok continuing to gently jerk him off for a bit more before, finally, he stands from the bed with a groan. The younger doesn’t move, fingers still clinging onto the sheets and his eyes just staring off into the distance at the mirror again, body just limp right now.

“Gonna have to get those sheets cleaned before tonight,” Hoseok comments as he gathers up their clothes at the edge of his bed, making some attempt to clean everything. “Are you gonna shower or go straight to bed?” there is a small chuckle between his words as he stares at Hyungwon still completely motionless on the bed.

“Shower… in like twenty minutes. Maybe. If I have the energy.” Hyungwon is able to push himself up a little, just enough to crawl over to Hoseok’s actual pillows (at the ones he hasn’t dirtied) and bury his face in them, whining. “Or maybe I’ll nap first. Your bed is a fucking paradise all on its own.”

“At least wash a little bit before you go rolling around in my bed again.” Hoseok strolls over to him, sitting down on the large bed and running his fingers through Hyungwon’s soft pink hair. “Y’know, I’d get a cat for this place, but I think you take that spot already.”

Hyungwon peeks at Hoseok in an attempt to shoot him a glare for that comment, but he looks like he enjoyed it more than he wants to show.

These two met some time ago, Hoseok hiring Hyungwon as just a simple model for his company. He did like him at first, really enjoying his work and admiring his body and always thinking he’s just perfect for this career, which he is. It wasn’t until a few months later when Hoseok hired him for another photoshoot in the company that he also bothered to ask the model out for dinner, too. They hit off quickly, and a few short months after that Hoseok was really able to admire Hyungwon’s body and see why he was so time good in more ways than just modeling.

Hyungwon is definitely something else, cute but he can be a brat at times too. Hoseok doesn’t always mind it though, sometimes the way Hyungwon uses that brattiness really gets Hoseok going.

“If you’re gonna sleep here, you better clean up all of this. I need to get to work.” Hoseok is already getting dressed for work too, buttoning up his shirt as he picks between his set of neckties.

Hyungwon has his own place, but it is definitely not as nice as Hoseok’s, and he does tend to spend more time at Hoseok’s place than his own at this point.

Hoseok strides over to the bed again, crawling over it just a bit to reach a small peck to Hyungwon’s lips before he leaves. “Merry Christmas again.”

 

\-----

 

“Hyungwon, what do you think you’re doing?” Hoseok’s stern voice nearly growls.

“I’m bored.”

“I’ve got work to do,” he comments back but still makes no attempt to stop Hyungwon.

Hoseok’s office is rather amazing in some ways, just in decoration mostly, but Hoseok likes adding more and more things to it. The large window that spanned from the ceiling to the floor was a favorite for him and Hyungwon for its amazing view on such a high floor of the building. 

His office is neat and everything well organized as well, except for the pile of papers and tossed pens on his desk. He would probably clean it now, but he can’t exactly do that when he’s got Hyungwon right on his lap.

The pink haired model had just strolled into his office, sat in the guest chairs as he observed Hoseok working in silence before deciding he needed some attention.

_Hyungwon needing attention means he’ll get it._

Fingers laced through Hoseok’s black hair giving a little tug at the end to pull his head back, all so Hyungwon can get him just a little closer. Lips just nearly brushing, feeling the way each other’s breathes; Hyungwon just wants to devour him. Take him and push him down and ravish every last part of him. He likes being in control enough to order Hoseok around, to get him to obey the way he wanted and take him any way he wanted. Hyungwon very much likes being in control a lot of the time. Even if it isn’t that common.

Hoseok knows Hyungwon likes having power over him in bed, or wherever they decide is a good place to get each other off in whatever way they wanted, but Hoseok does too, and he’s much _much_ better at it. It does help as well that Hoseok knows every way to drive Hyungwon insane, knowing all his favorite places and kinks and just everything to have him drowning in the ways Hoseok wrecks him.

Or, knows almost every way.

“Did you lock the door?” Hoseok’s hands slide over Hyungwon’s thighs, wanting to get him on his desk right now and just fuck him senseless. That probably wouldn’t be a smart thing to do though considering Hyungwon is quite loud.

“Of course,” Hyungwon licks at Hoseok’s lips as he answers, pulling at his black hair more and just waiting for Hoseok to respond so he knows what’s happening next.

It takes some time, Hoseok just staying at him, either testing his patience, teasing him, or thinking about if he wants to. Or perhaps even imagining how he wants to ravish Hyungwon today. At least Hyungwon gets his answer rather quickly as Hoseok runs a hand, still on his thigh, to his crotch, giving a little squeeze through the black skinny jeans. The way Hoseok doesn’t even break eye contact with him is what really sends that shiver up Hyungwon’s spine and drawing out a quiet whine.

“Been thinking about it already?”

“All day,” Hyungwon doesn’t even hesitate with his answer as he roughly presses his lips to Hoseok’s and pushes his tongue in his mouth. Hyungwon has always liked getting fucked in his office, something exciting about it. “I already brought the lube to be prepared.”

Hoseok just shakes his head, not really surprised that Hyungwon would do something like that. “Brat.” Arms around Hyungwon’s slender body and lips crashing onto his, Hoseok can’t really deny that he doesn’t often sit back at work and fantasize about the different ways he wants to test Hyungwon’s limits and fuck him.

With the way Hyungwon rolls his hips on his lap, grinding himself against Hoseok thighs (godly thighs, Hyungwon would add), Hoseok really just wants to bend him over his desk already. “Hurry up already,” Hyungwon comments with a smirk. He bites his lip, giving a quiet moan and throwing his head back a little as he makes sure to rub against Hoseok’s thighs as much as he can.

Hoseok is quick as he grabs Hyungwon by the waist and lifts him off, hands quick to move to the zipper on his jeans immediately after. He wastes no time, either desperate or impatient, in yanking Hyungwon’s pants and underwear off in one swift movement. The pink haired model is left whining as Hoseok handles him so quickly, like he needs him so desperately. Legs nearly shaking already, Hyungwon really wants Hoseok’s hand around his dick already, wants to feel the way he gets him off, takes him in, pushes his limits, and leaves him an absolute mess begging for more.

Hyungwon likes being in control at first, but he much more prefers to be controlled still.

“Go get the lube,” Hoseok growls in his ear. It doesn’t take Hyungwon very long to race over to his bag he had tossed on one of the guest chairs and dig through for the small bottle. Hoseok has strolled off towards the large window, loosening his tie, and Hyungwon comes running back over to him, bottle in hand and eyes glowing with eagerness.

It’s fast, sudden, leaves Hyungwon with a gasp before he really realizes with happened and the cold surface against his palms. Hoseok has him pinned against the window. “Good boy.” He starts by unbuckling his belt before he takes the bottle from Hyungwon.

“The view should be fun, right?” Hoseok drips a little on his fingers before even pouring some into his other palm and Hyungwon just gives the most pleasant shiver from knowing what he’s about to do. Sure enough, a hand snakes around his waist and within seconds he can feel the warmth of Hoseok’s hand around his dick, giving slow, gentle strokes that are barely there, all while he traces Hyungwon’s hole with two fingers.

He chews on his lip, fingers trying to grab at the window in any way while he tries to not beg for Hoseok’s hand to go a little faster at least.

It’s when Hoseok pushes those fingers in that he can’t hold back the way he whines and presses his forehead against the glass. “Oh, fuck.” Hoseok isn’t even doing anything to him just yet, just a few little strokes. It’s the twist of his hand and the way his fingers push deeper that really have Hyungwon hissing against the window.

“You always sound so cute.” It’s a shame Hyungwon has a turtleneck on right now, Hoseok would’ve really loved to bite his neck while he’s at it. 

Hand twisting over Hyungwon’s dick, fingers tucking into him, he has the model weakened already. He pumps his hand faster, finally picking up in that pace and focusing so much on the head at long last as he begins thumbing over it as frequently as he can. The way Hyungwon trembles in his hands is just so perfect. He gives a squeeze to his dick as he pushes in a third finger. He usually likes taking his time with Hyungwon, but they really can’t right now.

“Fuck, fuck. Fuck. Holy _fuck_ , Hoseok.” Hyungwon really just wants to feel his dick inside him already, filling him up and fucking him as much as they can last. “Please.” He gave in so fast, already prepared to beg if he has to.

Hoseok doesn’t do that to him though, thank God. He twists his hand around the head, making Hyungwon writhe and moan and his breath fogging up the window. Given Hyungwo’s desperate approval, he leaves him panting against the window as he pulls his hand away and his fingers out, spreading a bit of lube over his dick now at last as well. 

Teasing, oh so fucking teasing, Hoseok presses his dick against Hyungwon’s hole but staying perfectly still. The model is certain Hoseok’s waiting for him to beg for it and he’s just about ready to when a hand wraps around his neck through the sweater and Hoseok’s hot breath is in his ear. “Remember to stay quiet,” he reminds as he pushes himself in.

Hyungwon’s eyes roll back for a moment, a breathless moan escaping his lips as Hoseok just fills him right up instantly and fuck does it feel so good. His hand leaves Hyungwon’s throat and the model really doesn’t even intend to or realize as he protests against that. “A-again. Do that again. Your hand felt so damn good.”

Hoseok raises a brow at this for just a second before bringing his hand back and wrapping his fingers around Hyungwon’s neck and giving a little experimental squeeze.

“F-fuck yes, Hoseok.” Hyungwon moans as quietly as he can even manage (which still isn’t very quiet), head pressing against the the glass as he just can’t seem to keep himself stable. “Oh my God.”

“Christ, so now you like being choked, too?” Hoseok teases, digging his nails into Hyungwon’s neck a bit, through the turtleneck. They’ve never tried playing around with breath play before, Hoseok didn’t even really intend to try it himself right now. If Hyungwon likes it though, Hoseok will have so much fun experimenting with it then.

He pulls out to the head so slowly, so slowly that just elicits the smallest whine from Hyungwon. It sounds so delicate. He is so delicate. It just makes him want to break Hyungwon more.

Hand still around Hyungwon’s neck. he grabs a fistful of his pink hair with his other hand, pulling just slightly as he squeezes his throat at the same time. Hyungwon is not gonna be surviving this at all. Hoseok finally thrusts back in, hitting hard, fast, deep. Hyungwon’s moan gets caught in his throat and Hoseok bites his lip in a growl.

Hyungwon’s twitching, whole body trembling and his knees are wobbly, threatening to collapse under him. Between Hoseok’s hand squeezing his throat and taking his breath away quite literally at time, the hand pulling lightly at his hair, and the way he just keeps fucking into him like this is driving Hyungwon insane. God, he feels like screaming but he knows damn well he can’t. Though, maybe it’d make Hoseok go even more rough on him to shut him up and punish him if he screams even a little bit.

His hands scrap and scratch at the glass in their best attempt to hold onto something in desperation. He wants to feel Hoseok’s hand around his cock again but he loves them wrapped around his throat and tugging at his hair already.

Hoseok’s pace picks up, squeezing more just as he nears his own release and fucks harder, growling in Hyungwon’s ear, hot breath ghosting over his ear and down his neck. 

The first mistake is when Hyungwon glances outside, seeing all the cars driving by and all the people hurrying up and down the streets. And there he is, up there on one of the highest floor of the company building, being fucked against that window and the most perfect view. His moans fogs up the window and his eyes roll back, dick twitching and throbbing and begging to be touched as he leaks just a little bit.

“Holy fuck, hyung. Please, please I’m so close.” Hyungwon vegas, and he is willing to beg for his life right now to just feel something and release finally.

Hoseok keeps his hand tightly around Hyungwon’s throat and pulls his hand away from his pink hair instead, thrusts slowing down as he moves his hand over to Hyungwon’s length, getting a firm grasp around the head and squeezing that too.

Hyungwon is certainly going to break.

“Oh, fuck!” he nearly screams, having to throw a hand over his mouth to shut himself up as he shuts his eyes tightly and fucks into Hoseok’s hand. He is so so very close and he can feel his orgasm right there, right on the edge. Hoseok picks up his pace again and the rhythm is mismatched as he fucks into Hyungwon and Hyungwon fucks into his hand. Hyungwon’s squeezing him so fucking good and Hoseok moans deeply from the back of his throat as he drops his head. His hand loosening around Hyungwon’s throat at last but they don’t even care at the moment, their releases right there.

Hyungwon’s there first screaming into his hand and his whole body tensing up and shaking violently. His cum spilling right into Hoseok’s hand, some dripping onto the floor. Hoseok fucks into more moaning loudly and groaning and growling and just his muscles flexing as he pulls Hyungwon’s tighter against him in those last few moments before, finally, he thrusts in once more and comes, filling Hyungwon up one more time and letting himself calm before he pulls out.

“Oh… Oh holy fuck.” Hoseok breathes out, their panting filling the room. “Fuck that was so good.” He’s wrapped himself around Hyungwon’s back, both making an attempt to calm down before doing anything. Hyungwon can’t even catch his breath.

Bringing his dirtied hand up to Hyungwon mouth, Hoseok gives a weak chuckle. “Clean it off.” Hyungwon doesn’t even hesitate to open his perfect mouth and suck on Hoseok’s fingers, whining as he tastes it but has to make sure he cleans up. “Good boy,” Hoseok praises once again, just like Hyungwon loves.

He pulls away from Hyungwon at last, hearing a quiet little delicate moan from Hyungwon as he does. God he makes the best sounds.

Hyungwon comes off as so innocent and bratty that Hoseok just wants to push him down and tie him up and fuck him until he screams. Which he usually does get to do when they go home.

Hoseok heads back and picks up their discarded clothes and tosses Hyungwon’s pants back at him. “Can’t wait to use your newfound kink for being choked more later on.” A smile spreads over Hoseok’s face as he sits back in his chair, sinking down.

Signaling to his little baby boy still whining over by the window, Hoseok calls him over. Hyungwon doesn’t waste any time in hurrying over to him, legs still shaking, and climbs onto Hoseok’s lap to rest for a moment. 

Hoseok holds him close, fingers petting through his hair to comfort. “We’ll have to clean up a bit more, too.” he comments. Hyungwon’s lips curving into a little smile as he rests his head on Hoseok’s.

“Merry Christmas. Always spoiling me like this even a day later,” Hyungwon laughs, closing his eyes and just letting himself calm down from his orgasm. Hoseok’s just takes the time to hold him for a bit longer before heading off to clean up the little mess they made, all while Hyungwon falls asleep in one of the guest chairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little bit rushed as I had only a day left to finish it on time, but I hope it still came out well! I didn't have time to edit it so excuse any mistakes that I'm sure were in it somewhere. Instead, I hope you enjoyed these sins for Christmas! Happy holidays and a New Year, too!


End file.
